


Carosello di seduzione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Traitor [1]
Category: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La nostalgia per questa coppia mi ha fatto venire voglia di fare questa drabble.Scritta sentendo:Nightcore - my pain locked away [Fabian Secon]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33GB87kJGaQ.May/Ward.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 75. Giocare con gli occhiali.





	Carosello di seduzione

Carosello di seduzione

May sfilò gli occhiali da sole dalle dita di Ward, mentre il giovane uomo era intento a passarseli da una mano all’altra, in continuazione.

“Smettila di giocare con gli occhiali. Non sei un bambino” lo rimproverò la donna.

Grant si passò l’indice dietro l’orecchio.

“Bisogna pur svagarci in qualche modo…”. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua. “Sicura che non le piace vedermi con gli occhiali da sole?”. Aggiunse con voce calda.

May chiuse gli occhiali e li appoggiò sul tavolinetto, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, ragazzino?” domandò.

Ward le rispose roco: “La lascio immaginare”.

[100].


End file.
